


Discount Apocalypses

by ckret2



Series: Writing Warmups (daily page-long drabbles) [14]
Category: Godzilla (2014), Godzilla - All Media Types, Godzilla: King of The Monsters (2019)
Genre: Bar Room Brawl, Drabble, First Meetings, Gen, Mercenaries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 19:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20765807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ckret2/pseuds/ckret2
Summary: Ghidorah, planet destroyer for hire, fields some comments from an unhappy customer.It doesn't end well for him.On the bright side, it attracts the attention of a future partner in crime.





	Discount Apocalypses

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: "Can you do a small short story about the time Gigan walked in on Ghidorah losing a bar fight?"
> 
> The prompt is a reference to a scene mentioned in [this fic!](https://ckret2.tumblr.com/post/186906496022/prompt-eh-hmm-perhaps-try-a-monologue-from-a) I don’t think writing it out really contributes anything new of worth that wasn’t already there in the original summary, but, eh.

Personal forcefields were going to be the death of them. 

The field reacted with the natural electricity that danced over their scales, fizzing bright magenta and flinging them halfway across the bar. They crashed down with a table. Several drinks spilled on their necks and crunched under their right shoulder. They groaned in pain. 

”That’s what you get,” snapped their ex-employer. 

Snarling, they slammed the table back as they rolled back to their feet. “What _we _get? For upholding our side of our contract when you _didn’t?_” 

The much smaller alien stood on her bodyguard’s hand to get eye level with them. “I hired you to _threaten _a world! _Blackmail _it!” 

”And we told you _we would raze it._ You _agreed,_ so we _did._” 

”It was _my _understanding that you would cease and desist if our demands were met! We assured you that you would be compensated for your work!” 

”We are not responsible for _your _’understanding’.” Teeth bared, tails raised and rattling, they leaned in as close as they could get without brushing her forcefield again. “You said everyone has a price. We said we do _not._ That was the end of the discussion. We can’t help it if _you’re _too stupid to—“ 

She made a gesture to her bodyguard, and she clubbed First over the head with one massive metal wrist cuff. Third roared, First latched on to the bodyguard’s hand, and Second lunged for the folds of her neck. 

### 

When their ex-employer and her entourage left them—dazed, battered, and struggling to get their wings back under them—the sneered down from her new perch on her bodyguard’s shoulder, “_I _can’t help it if _you’re _too stupid to _accept _a price.” She was gone by the time they’d picked themselves off the ground. 

She might have had a slight point, they had to admit, as they gingerly walked to the bar. Flattening worlds for free certainly gave them all the apocalypses they could ask for—what customer wasn’t interested in a bargain like that?—but in between jobs, in places like this, aliens wanted money. They looked dully at the lines of drinks behind the bar and tried to remember if they could still get away with opening a tab and running, or if they’d already tried that here. 

They hardly registered the cyborg sliding into the seat next to them until he rapped a scythe in front of them and asked in their ex-masters’ language, “Can I buy you a drink?”

**Author's Note:**

> Original post on tumblr [here](https://ckret2.tumblr.com/post/187932315947/discount-apocalypses-14).


End file.
